The subject matter disclosed herein relates generally to the field of elevators, and more particularly, to a wireless power supply for an elevator system.
Self-propelled elevator systems, also referred to as ropeless elevator systems, are useful in certain applications (e.g., high rise buildings) where the mass of the ropes for a roped system is prohibitive and/or there is a need for multiple elevator cars in a single hoistway. Elevator cars typically need power for ventilation, lighting systems, control units, communication units and to recharge batteries installed, for example, on an elevator car controller. Existing systems use moving cables or current collectors/sliders to connect a moving elevator car with power lines distributed along the elevator hoistway.